


Music Meme

by IAmUmbreon11



Series: Interdimensional Antics [3]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Other, dundun dun, music meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUmbreon11/pseuds/IAmUmbreon11
Summary: for no reason at all, I felt like doing this....





	Music Meme

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else wants to do this, here are the rules:  
> 1\. Whatever you are using to play music MUST BE ON SHUFFLE OR OTHERWISE RANDOMIZED. (for example, iTunes would be shuffled, use a randomized generator if you're using Youtube, e.t.c.)  
> 2\. You can only write for the duration of the song, no longer.  
> 3\. Please give credit to the authors of the songs.  
> 4\. Don't forget to have fun!  
> TIPS:  
> Write one character/scene per song.  
> Write about one character in particular.  
> I do NOT recommend putting the entire Undertale soundtrack in.  
> Normally I would say you're not allowed to skip songs, but if they're under 59 seconds, you can. It's really hard to write in 59 seconds.

MUSIC MEME

Begin...now!

* * *

1\. Colors II, Halsey

\--------

everything was blue.

....waterfall....was....amazing? maybe.

maybe he could be here? not be bothered. awful loud though....

* * *

2\. SAVE the World, Toby Fox

\------

_Game SAVED._

Act. Act now, save.

_Game SAVED._

Asriel scowled. "What are you doing?"

_Game SAVED._

For Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne....

_Game SAVED._

Asgore, Toriel, Muffet....

_Game SAVED._

They would save the world.

They had to.

"STOP IT!"

_Game SAVED._

"Stop it now!"

_Game SAVED._

* * *

3\. How Far I'll Go, Moana Soundtrack

\------

Edge of the world....her world, at least.

Water....all along the water, there was water. Nothing else.

How far did it go?

Was there more to the world than this little island?

Maybe there were more than Eevees and Flareons, Umbreons and Espeons, Glaceons and Leafeons.

Maybe there was a water-type!

....what else could there be, anyway?

Maybe one that was electric?

What's beyond, anyway?

* * *

4\. Team, Lorde

\----------

She considered.

_Send out the call._

Lies, truth....what else was new?

_Run free._

They all knew they were together.

_Shards beneath our feet._

Shards of the world they knew.

_We have to leave._

Leave the world they knew behind.

_We're on each other's team._

Because they needed to be.

Needed to be free....

* * *

5\. ASGORE, Toby Fox

\-------

Why was this so familiar?

Like the kid'd done this a million times.

He watched the fight progress.

The kid knew what they were doing, at least....

_This time._

Something.

Something went wrong, the king hit the kid.

_And the world went black._

Again.

They did it again.

This time they won.

Then the  _stupid flower...!_

Ruined it all....

it would have been their happy ending, but it wasn't

All because of a stupid flower

* * *

6\. Renegades, X Ambassadors

\--------

A smirk.

"Run away with me."

-

Lost Souls....where had she seen this before?

-

A flash of yellow. 

Darkness fell fast. She held steady.

"I want to come."

-

She held steady. 

"You need to remember me."

-

"We're lost."

A flash of blue.

And an entirely new world....

-

"Don't you remember? How we ran away together?"

-

She made amends with him.

Eventually.

-

"Don't you remember?"

"We're Renegades."

_a flash_

_and the world was the same as before_

_-_

Was it all a dream...?

* * *

7\. Undertale, Toby Fox

\---------

Soft music played through the speakers.

[What's this music?]

He shrugged. [No idea.]

They simply sat, and listened.

[It's the end of the game, isn't it...?]

[Guess so.]

The world spun for a moment.

*You reached an ending to the game....

He waited, glancing at her.

*.... _but nobody came...._

A small gasp. [T-that only happens in genocide....]

He maneuvered the little avatar.

*You cried out for help....

* _....but nobody came...._

* * *

8\. The Other Side Of Paradise, Glass Animals

\--------

Act.

*You called out for help....

*....but nobody came....

_What happened to them? Where'd they go?_

*You _called out for someone to answer...._

* _...but nobody came...._

-

He looked around.

[Guys? Where'd you go?]

....but nobody came....

-

_Where'd they go?_

Were they dreams?

-

_Where'd they go?_

Was his whole life just a dream?

-

*You called out for answers, any answers....

* _....but nobody came...._

* * *

9\. Memory, Toby Fox

\--------

Memories....

They stood in front of a statue.

A song was playing, softly flowing through the hallway.

*It reminds you of something. A mysterious figure.

*....but you forgot.

* * *

10\. Spider Dance, Toby Fox

\--------

_Well shit._

Why were there croissants everywhere?!

He turned to the Ninetails sitting next to him. [How do I avoid this again?]

She facepalmed. [Dodge, you idiot.]

He laughed. [Oh, right....]

Spiders everywhere....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, me being me, I decided to do this meme. Originally started on FFN, I think?  
> No names being named because  
> A. The Ninetails in the last one doesn't belong to me.  
> B. I dun wanna get sued.  
> C. Welp why not it's fun


End file.
